Es sólo Teatro II
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que llovió y las cosas se han complicado. "Los odio. Aunque las almas no podamos odiar. Yo los odio." Wanda x Jared.


**Es solo… teatro II**

**Sumary:** Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que llovió y las cosas se han complicado. "Los odio. Aunque las almas no podamos odiar. Yo los odio." Wanda x Jared.

* * *

Las cosas estaban tensas en las cuevas desde hace dos días, los humanos no sabían exactamente de que lado estar durante el dilema que se había desatado entre dos parejas de la cueva. Wanda horneaba pan sin alzar la mirada de su trabajo mientras Jared estaba sentado a su lado haciendo nada en especial, los humanos los miraban de reojo sin mencionar nada y Ian y Melanie brillaban por su ausencia. Jamie le lanzó una mirada a Jeb que negó con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada por arreglar el lío de los demás. Las lluvias comenzaban esta noche y la gente estaba llevando la comida hacia la sala de recreación, cuando Melanie e Ian entraron todos se quedaron en silencio, Wanda mantuvo su mirada pegada a su colchón en cambio Jared los fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno, gente…-dijo Jeb tratando de disipar la tensión en el lugar-creo que esta vez podemos volver a hacer un poco de canto, pero individualmente, sería más divertido-la tensión se perdió un poco mientras que la gente comenzaba a conversar acerca de la idea, Jared le dio la espalda y se echó en su colchón, Wanda arrimó el suyo a su lado.

-No te molestes, Jared-le susurró, él la miró.

-¿Crees su cinismo, Wanda?-dijo molesto.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde más iban a dormir, no?-dijo con lógica aunque en su mirada se notaba su molestia.

-Tú tampoco estás a gusto con esto ¿verdad?-dijo girando su cuerpo hacia ella y cogiendo su mano.

-Claro que no-respondió ella con voz contenida, se quedó callada unos momentos-Los odio.

-¿Qué?

-Aunque las almas no podamos odiar. Yo los odio-a Jared le sorprendió oír palabras como esas pero la comprendió, Wanda creyó que Ian la amaba realmente, como un alma ama a otra y se establecen para siempre, en su mundo no había tal cosa como la traición. Claro, es que encontrar a la que consideraba su hermana y al hombre que amaba teniendo sexo en una cueva oscura había traumado su pobre corazón, Jared que también iba por ahí buscando a Melanie tuvo que sacarla en brazos porque se había quedado paralizada. La pelea que se desarrolló después de eso entre Ian y él fue grande, aunque se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el primero en romper la nariz de Ian. Melanie solo se había deshecho en disculpas y le decía a Wanda "soy humana, cometo errores, perdóname" pero Wanda la rechazó con una facilidad que sorprendió a todos, simplemente se alejó de ella ignorándola y se fue de ahí.

-Yo también los odio-le respondió Jared y vio como las lágrimas empezaron a escurrirse por el rostro de la muchacha, sintió mucha pena por ella y la abrazó, ella se estremeció en su pecho pero no emitió ni un sonido, no quería que ellos supieran de su dolor.

* * *

Los días pasaban tranquilos excepto cuando los cuatro estaban en el mismo cuarto (lo que casi no sucedía), todos estaban un poco más animado con la idea de volver a cantar, iba a ser relajante. Jared siempre estaba con Wanda pero ambos habían querido mantener sus canciones en privado así que se separaban para practicar lo cual duraba una hora a lo mucho porque ambos no querían separarse por mucho tiempo, eran el apoyo del uno y del otro.

-Wanda-la rubia se quedó paralizada de pies a cabezas al escuchar la voz de Ian, estaba sola porque había estado practicando pero ahora deseaba que Jared estuviera a su lado, no respondió.-Wanda, por favor, déjame explicarte.

-No hay nada que decir, Ian-replicó ella mientras intentaba irse pero él le bloqueaba la salida y sabía que con este cuerpo débil no podría escapar-déjame pasar, Ian.

-No hasta que me escuches-dijo él acercándose a ella pero Wanda retrocedió varios pasos, no quería estar cerca de él-yo… yo te amo, Wanda… sé que cometí un error pero te amo, perdóname.

-Tú me traicionaste, Ian-dijo ella con dolor-ya no había excusa, ni confusión, fue una traición nada más, escogiste estar con ella y darme la espalda, no puedo perdonarte, Ian.

-¡No!-exclamó él-¡Fue un error! No puedo perderte, Wanda, te amo demasiado, solo quiero estar contigo.

-Pero yo no-espetó ella, toda su amabilidad se había ido al caño, estaba bien que ella fuera la alienígena que vino a quitarles su mundo pero había sido aceptada aquí, ahora era uno de ellos, todo los decían, creyó firmemente en que Ian la amaba y no iba a echarse la culpa de esto cuando claramente no lo era-sal de mi camino, humano Ian-él la miraba sorprendido pero con terquedad se quedó ahí.

-No lo haré-le dijo yendo hacia ella hasta arrinconarla contra la pared-sé que me amas, Wanda, tanto como yo a ti…

-Basta, Ian…-suplicó ella, no quería tenerlo cerca, le dolía.

-¡Ha dicho que te alejes!-Wanda suspiró de alivio al escuchar la voz de Jared y se escabulló hacia él escondiéndose parcialmente en su lado-No vuelva acercarte a ella, O'Shea si no quieres que vuelva a romperte la nariz-se alejaron de ahí con rapidez.

* * *

Ian no intentó volver a acercarse y Wanda pudo respirar tranquila pero ahora Melanie la que la molestaba y no exactamente tratando de disculparse, solía mirarla fijamente con enojo o… odio. Ella no lo entendía realmente y respondía a su mirada sin agacharla ni un poco, ella no tenía de que avergonzarse. Los días pasaron rápido y llegó el día de la presentación, la sala de recreación estaba llena de comida porque iban a estar ahí todo el día.

-Bueno, empecemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Jeb en el escenario improvisado. El primero en empezar fue Jamie con una canción medio movida que nos hizo reír a todos, a Wanda y a Jared les alegraba que él no se hubiera visto envuelto en el lío de los mayores y parecía quererlos a todos por iguales. La siguiente fue Sol, luego Kyle y así fueron pasando, cuando Ian subió todos se quedaron callados.

-Esta canción va a dedicada a Wanda-dijo con todo descaro y todos se giraron a mirar a la rubia que estaba sorprendida, Jared le lanzaba una mirada asesina, iba a matarlo cuando bajara. La música empezó, era la melodía de un piano.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_I don't know how lovely you are _

_I had to find you _

_Tell you I need you _

_Tell you I set you apart_

Ian cantó mirando directamente a la rubia que no sabía en que hueco meterse, Jared tenía los puños apretados fuertemente, iba a matar a ese desgraciado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a cantarle a Wanda después de engañarla con SU Melanie? O por lo menos con la que era su Melanie, porque obviamente ella no le pertenecía ahora.

_Tell me your secrets _

_And ask me your questions _

_Oh let's go back to the start _

_Running in circles _

_Coming up tails _

_Heads on a science apart_

"_Dios, mátame ahora" _pensó Wanda mientras veía a Ian cantarle, tenía que aceptar que él cantaba muy bien y parecía arrepentido pero ella no podía perdonarlo, había cambiado tanto desde que había llegado a las cuevas pero seguía siendo ella, siempre sería leal a la persona que amaba y Ian dijo amarla. Pero ¿Acaso ella no hizo lo mismo al besar a Jared el año pasado? No, no era lo mismo, eso había sucedido por la emoción del momento y no volvió a repetirse, en cambios ellos habían mantenido una relación. No, no podía.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part _

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard _

_Oh take me back to the start_

Melanie miraba furiosa a Ian y algunas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, era obvio que él no sentía lo mismo por ella y que había sido solo un momento de locura, pero ella lo quería, lo quería desde que Wanda estuvo dentro de ella y lo quiso después también, no entendía porque él no la quería, habían tenido un juego peligroso de coqueteo por varios meses y cuando al fin estuvieron juntos resultan que los encuentran y ahora la rechazaba ¿Qué había sido ella? ¿Y qué demonios tenía Wanda que ella no tuviera?

_I was just guessing _

_At numbers and figures _

_Pulling your puzzles apart _

_Questions of science _

_Science and progress _

_Do not speak as loud as my heart _

_Tell me you love me _

_Come back and haunt me _

_Oh and I rush to the start _

_Running in circles _

_Chasing our tails _

_Coming back as we are_

Wanda escondió el rostro avergonzado en el hombro de Jared y él la abrazó por la cintura, bien, había una manera en la que podía molestar al estúpido de Ian. La abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo y se inclinó para susurrarle algo en el oído pero rozó su nariz ligeramente con su cuello, inmediatamente su olor lo golpeó y se quedó momentáneamente en blanco.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él en un susurro.

-Sí, solo estoy avergonzada-respondió ella mirándolo de reojo juntando un poco su rostro, Jared rememoró el año pasado, cuando cantaron juntos, esa inocente sensualidad que se desprendía de ella que lo volvió loco y que solo pensaba en besarla y hacerla suya, cosa que hubiera sucedido si Ian y Melanie no hubieran interrumpido. Menuda ironía, ellos habían hecho lo que él pensó hacer.

_Nobody said it was easy _

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part _

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be so hard _

_I'm going back to the start_

Ian terminó de cantar, le aplaudieron alegremente porque cantaba muy bien pero Wanda no se movió de su posición, no se giró a mirarlo mientras bajaba del escenario. La siguiente fue Paige, luego Libertad y después siguió Melanie. Se notaba triste cuando subió, tenía una guitarra en la mano.

_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día _

_Donde apostaría yo toda mi vida _

_Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez. _

_Pero que diablos, ya perdí todo mi tiempo _

_Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo, _

_Quisiera regresar._

Wanda le frunció el ceño a Melanie, le estaba cantando a Jared y eso no le gustaba para nada. Jared solo miraba a la chica que tanto amó, sabía que las cosas habían sido diferentes y complicadas entre ellos y sentía cierta pena por ella pero lo había hecho daño, lo hizo daño al dejarlo la primera y ahora le hizo daño al cambiarlo por alguien más, alguien que era como su hermano.

_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida _

_Y andar a solas, _

_Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos _

_Tu cuerpo. _

_Antes, de olvidar _

_Quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte _

_Antes, del libro cerrar _

_Quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final. _

_Antes..._

Wanda miró la cara de Jared y sintió su corazón hundirse al ver en sus ojos la pena que sentía por ella, trató de sacarse la sensación de encima pero simplemente no podía, sus ojos picaban por las ansias que tenía de llorar. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la cueva sin mirar atrás, necesitaba calmarse y pensar que demonios le pasaba ahora. Jared no era de ella, ambos habían sido engañados, tal vez era que él era su consuelo, él también había sufrido lo mismo que ella y verlo casi flaquear la dejaba sola. Sí, eso era. No eran celos ni envidia ni nada.

-¿Wanda?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Jared?-preguntó ella sin alzar la mirada-¿No deberías estar escuchando a Melanie cantar?

-¿Qué te pasó?-ella negó con la cabeza sin decir nada, Jared acarició gentilmente su barbilla y la hizo alzar la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron se olvidó de lo que le iba a preguntar y la besó. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se besaron y aunque no lo supieran, habían extrañado besarse. Jared la besó con pasión, con necesidad y con una pizca de algo más que no podía describirse. Wanda simplemente se entregó a ese beso enredando sus brazos en su cuello y hundiendo sus manos en su cabello casi trepándose en él para poder sentirlo. Ambos se separaron cuando el aire se hizo necesario.

-Deberíamos… volver…-dijo ella jadeante, él asintió y depositó un suave beso en sus labios y el corazón de ella revoloteó con felicidad. Ambos regresaron a la cueva sonriéndose de rato en rato, simplemente disfrutando el momento.

-Ahí estás, Jared-dijo Jeb cuando los vio volver-es tu turno-él asintió y se dirigió al escenario. La música empezó a sonar, era, al igual que la de Ian, una melodía de piano pero sonaba más… triste.

_Si me tenías_

_Porque cruzaste la frontera de otro cuerpo_

_Porque saltaste hacia el abismo de otros besos_

_Si me tenías_

_Cada mañana en el reflejo de mis sueños_

_Si me querías_

_Porque cambiaste nuestro amor por un antojo y_

_Desnudaste tu pudor ante otros ojos,_

_Si me tenías_

_Porque perdiste el equilibrio y te alejaste de mi vida._

Melanie bajó la mirada avergonzada y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, le dolió cada una de las palabras de la canción, se notaba el dolor de Jared en su forma de mirarla y de cantarla. Wanda miraba a Jared con pena pero indecisa, no estaba segura de que significaba el beso que habían compartido pero él lucía muy afectado por lo de Melanie, ella también lo estaba, claro entonces ¿Qué significaba el beso?

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción_

_No me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama_

_Quisiera verte una vez más_

_Para decirte que un todavía_

_No tiene caso_

_Si me tenías._

Melanie rogó con la mirada a Jared que solo negó levemente con la cabeza mientras seguía cantando, Ian miraba a Melanie y le dolía por ella, él no era malo, cometió un error, lo sabía pero no había sido solo él y no quería que Mel sufriera por eso. Jared solo pensaba en lo mucho que quiso a Mel, que aún la quería pero que todo había acabado.

_Muy buena suerte_

_Yo te deseo un paraíso de mentiras_

_Un universo con estrellas que no brillan_

_Yo te quería_

_Y me obligaste a renunciar a la mitad de mi alegría._

Wanda pensó que esas frases eran un poco duras pero no iba a decir nada al respecto, se lo merecían después de todo aunque ver el rostro de Mel así de destruido hacía que se sintiera mal, después de todo estuvieron en el mismo cuerpo por un año y fueron hermanas.

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción_

_No me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama_

_Quisiera verte una vez más_

_Para decirte que un todavía_

_No tiene caso_

_Si me tenías._

_Un día entenderás que fue un error_

_Cambiar la realidad por fantasías._

Melanie se tragó el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran libremente por sus mejillas, Ian tomó su mano delicadamente tratando de reconfortarla y, obviamente, ella se sintió reconfortada. Jared desvió la mirada de ellos hacia Wanda que lo miraba con algo de tristeza y duda, él quería ir con ella, envolverla en sus brazos y volver a besarla una vez más. Sabía que sus sentimientos por Wanda eran más profundos de lo que él se atrevía a profundizar, había mantenido a golpes su mente fuera de ese tema y se había negado sentir algo por ella más que amistad y gratitud pero se había mentido a sí mismo, se había enamorado de ella, menos que Melanie en ese momento pero ahora se alzaba fuertemente frente a él, ahora ella estaba libre.

_Ya no te extraño cuando canto tu canción_

_No me hace falta tu deseo aquí en mi cama_

_Quisiera verte una vez más_

_Para decirte que un todavía_

_No tiene caso_

_Si me tenías._

Terminó de cantar y bajó del escenario, se sentó a lado de Wanda y tomó su mano, ella lo miró ruborizada y él le sonrió, le parecía muy adorable. Se perdieron en los ojos durante mucho tiempo, dejaron de escuchar a los demás; Wanda sentía el corazón muy acelerado y moría por besarlo pero no podía hacerlo con todos aquí cerca aparte no sabía que había sido exactamente el beso anterior así que no quería arriesgarse, no cuando su corazón había sido herido recientemente y no sería capaz de soportar otra herida más.

-Wanda, es tu turno-dijo Jeb sacándolos de la nube. Ella se levantó torpemente y se dirigió al escenario, Jamie subió a su lado poniéndose detrás de ella y tocando la guitarra, Wanda se concentró en la letra.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_'Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on the days drag on, stupid girl_

_I should've know, I should've know_

Ian se encogió de dolor cuando sus palabras impactaron en su corazón y esta vez fue Mel la que apretó su mano para consolarlo, Jared miró con pena a la mujer que quería, Wanda era la persona más amable, buena y menos egoísta que hubiera conocido en su vida y nunca se hubiera merecido ser engañada de esa forma como la habían engañado.

_I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer_

_Before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To come around_

Wanda había cerrado los ojos y se había sumergido en sus recuerdos con Ian, había sido feliz en la ignorancia pero ¿Prefería eso a conocer la verdad? No, la verdad era que enterarse lo que sucedía a sus espaldas le había dolido pero le había abierto los ojos, Ian podía ser el hombre más parecido a un alma pero no lo era, seguía siendo humano, había roto aquello que tenían y no había arreglo alguno, es como cuando rompes un globo, no hay manera de volverlo a pegar correctamente y que se vuelva a llenar de aire.

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_You had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

Melanie miraba con tristeza a la que todavía consideraba su hermana, odiaba verla sufrir por causa de ellos, nunca debió de haberla traicionado y se arrepentía mucho del dolor que le estaba causando. Ian se aferró a la mano de ella con fuerza tratando de encontrar entereza en algún lado, Melanie lo miró a los ojos pero desvió rápidamente la mirada antes que el amor en sus ojos la dañara, Ian la miró confundido.

_That I'm not a princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood_

_This is a small town_

_I was a dreamer_

_Before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted_

_But I'm so sorry_

Wanda cantó con mucho sentimiento tratando de sacarse de la mente miles de recuerdos de Ian. Jared sentía un extraño ardor en el estomago, se sentía… raro, molesto, un poco alterado y algo envidioso. Estaba celoso.

_Cause I'm not your princess_

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well?_

_This is a big world_

_That was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror_

_Disappearing now_

Ian no podía imaginar a Wanda en los brazos de alguien más, ella había sido suya y odiaba con todo su ser la idea de que alguien más la tuviera pero tampoco podía evitarlo, ella no lo perdonaría, por más que no estuviera en su naturaleza odiar ella no lo perdonaría. Jared la miró fijamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser la persona que la cuidara, el daño causado por Mel e Ian no le dolía tanto porque la tenía a ella.

_And it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you_

_And your white horse_

_To catch me now_

_Try and catch me now_

_It's too late to catch me now…_

Terminó de cantar suavemente y le aplaudieron fuertemente, incluso Mel e Ian le aplaudieron a pesar de estar tristes. Dos personas más cantaron y terminó el concurso, decidieron elegir un ganador y votaron en papeles.

-Bien, tenemos un claro ganador-dijo Jeb después de leer los papeles-o ganadora, con 30 votos tenemos a ¡Wanda!-la rubia se quedó boquiabierta y Jared la abrazó felicitándola, se sonrojó al sentir el calor del chico tan cerca y él se intoxicó con el olor de ella-Ven, Wanda, cántanos otra vez-la muchacha se separó con torpeza de Jared y fue otra vez al escenario con Jamie, le dijo la canción y cogió el micrófono bajando la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

_Found myself today_

_Oh I found myself and ran away_

_Something pulled me back_

_The voice of reason I forgot I had_

_All I know is just you're not here to say_

_What you always used to say_

_But it's written in the sky tonight_

Su voz sonaba suave mientras cantaba y Jared se dejó perder en su sonido, imágenes de él y Wanda vinieron a su mente, ilusiones acerca de una vida juntos, tomados de la mano, abrazados, besándola o simplemente estando junto a ella. Amaba a Wanda. Quería estar con ella. Y la conquistaría.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

Jared cogió su guitarra eléctrica y fue hacia ella, vio como Aarón se volvía a poner en su batería y que Lily estaba en su teclado, todos habían decidido acompañarla, ella tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que aún no notaba que estábamos ahí, se veía hermosa iluminada por las luces haciéndola relucir como un ángel, amaba a esta mujer y quería estar con ella, no importa el engaño de Ian y Mel, ahora solo quería estar con ella.

_Seen that ray of light_

_And it's shining on my destiny_

_Shining all the time and I won't be afraid_

_To follow everywhere it's taking me_

_All I know is yesterday is gone_

_And right now I belong_

_Took this moment to my dreams_

Ella se sobresaltó al escucharnos tocar a su lado, me sonrió resplandecientemente al mirarme y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, ella se acercó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro mientras seguía cantando, yo sentí calor ahí donde su piel me tocaba y solo la miraba a ella. Ian pensaba que ella lucía fuerte cantando esta canción, cantaba como Wanderer el alma experimentada y no Wanda la tímida alma perdida entre humanos. Melanie sintió cariño hacia su hermana, ella era fuerte y saldría adelante.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say_

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes_

_Believe in yourself and you'll fly high_

_And it only matters how true you are_

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

Wanda cantó mirando a todos, ellos le llevaban el ritmo aplaudiéndole (excepto Maggie y Sharon, claro). Ian la miraba fijamente y una sonrisa invisible rondaba su rostro, Melanie si le sonreía abiertamente, Wanda sintió su corazón tibio cuando sintió la mirada de Jared en ella, se sentía capaz de perdonar y olvidar.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

Apoyó su cabeza en el brazo de Jared mientras seguía cantando, él había dejando de tocar la guitarra y tenía su mano entre las suyas, se sentía muy bien estar ahí. Ella se separó sonriendo mientras él volvía a tocar, se sonrieron mutuamente y ella se giró a mirar a los demás.

_That I won't give up, no, I won't break down_

_Sooner than it seems life turns around_

_And I will be strong even when it all goes wrong_

_When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe_

_That someone's watching over, someone's watching over_

_Someone's watching over me, someone's watching over me_

Terminó de cantar y le aplaudieron fuertemente, ella sonrió y conversó con todos que la felicitaban, se sintió muy bien, estaba tomando un poco de agua cuando sintió la mano de Jared sobre la suya, se dejó guiar por él mientras se escapaban de los demás. Se rieron tontamente mientras se alejaban, de repente entraron en un hueco oscuro y se besaron locamente. Jared quería sentirla mientras que Wanda no quería que por nada del mundo se separaran.

-Te amo…-susurró él-creo que siempre lo he hecho solo que me lo negaba a mí mismo-ella sintió su corazón volar y volvió a besarlo.

-Yo también te amo, Jared, te amo por mí misma no por recuerdos ajenos-él la abrazó con fuerza no creyendo su suerte, al menos el engaño de Ian y Melanie valió la pena y ahora ambos podían estar juntos, las vueltas de la vida. Había comenzado siendo solo teatro y ahora era algo muy real.

Amaba las ironías de la vida.

* * *

Bien, estuve leyendo nuevamente The Host y no pude contenerme de escribir de esta pareja que encanta tanto. Estoy planeando escribir otra historia mas larga sobre ellos (Wanda y Jared), espero que también me sigan ahí, nos leemos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
